


Yes, Sir

by artemisfae



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisfae/pseuds/artemisfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzington. Red and Liz take time out of their busy schedule of running to attend a costume party. Red isn't prepared for how sexy Liz's costume is. Fun, sexy One-Shot. Plot bunny courtesy of a fellow Lizzington Gutter Bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gutter Bugs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gutter+Bugs).



> Just a short, fun read to pass a few minutes. Hope you like it. Thank you for being such amazing readers.  
> Disclaimed, just using the characters for fun times.

“Red, it’s a Halloween party. You can’t just put on a pair of glasses and say you’re dressing up as something. That’s not how it works!”

He was in the next room, waiting for her to finish getting ready. “Lizzy, you worry about your police officer or, insurance salesperson costume and I’ll worry about mine.”

When he told her he was going as a college professor, she knew exactly what she was going to dress up as. She couldn’t wait to see his face. She hadn’t told him exactly what she’d chosen.

She pulled the skirt on and had second thoughts. It was slightly shorter than she anticipated. But it was too late to back out now. They were due to arrive at the party in just over an hour.

Although they had successfully avoided all interested parties for months now, she was still overly cautious. When she tried voicing her concerns, Red just grinned at her and said ‘We need to grab fun whenever we have the opportunity. You need to smile.’

That man. Such a contradiction. Tells her to loosen up and have fun at a party, yet refuses to fully enter the spirit of things by dressing up.

Her schoolgirl outfit was the perfect match for Red’s staid Professor’s one. She pictured a sweater vest and argyle socks and giggled.

“I’m decent, Red, you can come in now.” She just had to pull her stockings up and make sure her hair was even.

She didn’t even hear him walk into the room. He just announced his presence with “I believe that you just lied to me, Lizzie. Because decent is the very last word I would use to describe you right now.”

 

 

Dear god in heaven. He felt compelled to bring a hand up to drag down his face. Both to help school his expression back into something other than rampant lust, and to ensure that he wasn’t in fact, drooling.

An impossible task, both of them.

Lizzie was bent over double, facing away from the door, as she slowly drew her snow white stockings up her impossibly long, smooth legs. One, then the other, tempting him like a siren’s song to touch, to sample the forbidden fruit.

He shook his head as she straightened, his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Pigtails, her hair was in pigtails. Plastic black framed glasses, not much different than his own, were perched on the end of her pert little nose.

Her button down white shirt would have been conservative had she not left the bottom few buttons loose and tied the ends together underneath her breasts.

He was more evolved than to entertain such an attraction to such a base and frankly sexist outfit. He was more mature than that. Until tonight.

The truth was that Lizzie in her innocent school girl getup was every walking man’s wet dream and when he suggested a night of fun at a costume party, he hadn’t meant that he wanted to spend the evening contemplating murder at everyone that looked at her with lust in their eyes. And lust they would.

Her makeup was subtle, her lips plump and shining with gloss that made men fantasize about exactly what those lips had been doing to look so pouty.

He groaned and turned away at her blush in response to his words. “What’s the matter Red? Is it that bad?”

He turned back to see if she was serious. She was. Leave it to Lizzie to have insecurities while looking like a supermodel.

He cleared his throat “Its fine. You look great. Shall we?”

 

 

She tried to hide her disappointment when he didn’t show any sign of approval or disapproval. He made a growling noise, but for all she knew it was his chicken club sandwich from dinner bothering him.

When she pictured him with glasses, it didn’t do him justice. They gave him an added air of mystery. But they were so cute, she kind of wanted to pinch his cheeks too. He was definitely going to be the death of her.

No sweater vest. No vest at all. Just a maroon button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants were mouthwatering, or maybe it was what they encased that made her worry about excessively salivating in front of him.

Her goal for the night was to grab his behind to see if it was as amazing as it looked.

His glasses looked just like hers. The maroon of his shirt was the exact same color at the contrasting lines of her grey and maroon skirt. Without even trying, they matched.

“Yeah, I have everything. I’ll need to grab my purse, it don’t exactly have any pockets for my gun in this.”

She gestured to her costume and might have made sure her chest rubbed against his arm as she moved to his side.

He wouldn’t look at her, just held his arm out to escort her to the car.

She skipped ahead of him and whirled to face him “What’s the matter?” Was that her voice? She sounded like she could make some serious cash as a phone sex operator.

 

 

Red closed his eyes briefly before answering. That outfit, her natural sass, had him fighting off a raging erection that had him tempted to call of the entire thing.

“Nothing.” He growled low.

Her head canted to the side in question, but her pupils dilated and her breasts heaved under the thin fabric of her shirt.

“Come on, Professor. I stayed after class so I could get some extra credit.” Her voice was a little higher than usual. He couldn’t believe she was playing this game.

“Don’t play, Lizzie. We need to go.” His voice was stern. She licked her lips and he wanted to grab her and kiss the gloss off of them. His hands clenched to prevent that very thing.

She stepped close into his space once again and whispered “Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir.”

Another low growl left his throat as his hands found her behind to pull her into him. He moaned as his hands reached bare skin where there surely should have been an undergarment.

He kissed her with everything he had left pent up inside of him after months of wanting her, knowing he’d never be enough.

But then she was kissing him back, more voracious than he could have imagined. Her hands ripped at the buttons of his shirt. Her teeth nipped as much as they kissed.

They battled sensuously for control, neither of them willing to give an inch.

Good thing he knew exactly what to do with this pupil.

She begged and pleaded as he showed her with his mouth, his hands exactly who was in charge of the class.

To hell with the party. The fun was right here.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
